I remember reading years ago of hot unstable air forms on a flat desert floor and of how dust devils once started by a jack rabbit etc. then started moving across the desert but they didn""t get very big as hot air could only be effectively drawn from a small area. This invention simply draws hot air through slots or perferations in a flat metal surface and channels it underneath to a central tower where it turns blades as it rises and thus powers a generator. Also air moving towards a central postion in the northern hemisphere rotates counterclockwise effecting a controled tornado.
As one killowat of solar energy falls on each square meter of earth in the summer one square mile of thin sheet steel in the desert with only 25% efficiency should provide 640 megawatts of electricity with zero pollution and real cheap construction costs.
This power is available during peak summer demand for air conditioning! Consider the possibilities as this could power reverse osmossis by the sea turning desert into prime farm land.